1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lock release structure of a connector, and more specifically to a connector lock release structure which can release a lock condition of the connector by deforming a lock arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the lock release structure for a connector is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 5-2384, which can release a lock condition of two mated male and female connectors. In this structure, a deformable lock arm is attached to an upper surface of the male connector. Further, a push portion is formed at a free end of the lock arm, and a lock projection is formed at an intermediate portion thereof. On the other hand, a lock recess (to which the lock projection of the male connector is engaged) is formed in a hood portion of the female connector. In addition, a pair of first opposing engage projections are formed on both sides of the lock arm of the male connector, and a pair of second opposing engage projections are formed also on both sides of an opening edge of the hood portion of the female connector.
To lock the above-mentioned male and female connectors with each other, the male connector is inserted and pushed into the hood portion of the female connector until the lock projection of the male connector is engaged with the lock recess of the female connector. Under these conditions, when the push portion of the lock arm of the male connector is depressed, since the lock arm is deformed to a lock release position, the lock projection of the male connector is released from the lock recess of the female connector and in addition the first opposing engagement projections of the male connector are engaged with the second opposing engagement projections of the female connector, so that the lock arm can be held at the lock release position. Under these conditions, when the male connector is moved away from the female connector, it is possible to easily remove the male connector from the female connector.
In the above-mentioned related art connector, however, when an external force is applied to the push portion of the lock arm of the male connector inadvertently, since the lock arm is deformed to the lock release position, the first opposing engagement projections of the male connector are engaged with the second opposing engagement projections of the female connector inadvertently, so that the lock arm is kept at the lock release position. Under these conditions, since the lock projection is already disengaged from the lock recess, when the two mated connectors are vibrated for instance, the male connector is easily removed from the hood portion of the female connector.
Further, when the lock arm is deformed by depressing the push portion thereof, since the force applied to the push portion is determined on the basis of only worker's feeling, if an excessive force is applied to the lock arm, there exists another problem in that the lock arm is easily deformed or damaged.